


The feeling of Danger

by TesTeal



Series: Highlander one-shots [6]
Category: Highlander - All Media Types
Genre: Challenges, Cruise Ships, Mediterranian, POV First Person, Worship, cyprus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesTeal/pseuds/TesTeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An immortal Comes across an old shrine</p>
            </blockquote>





	The feeling of Danger

It was the second day of my Mediterranean Cruise, I came in Cairo on board, next stop would be Cyprus but we would reach it earliest tomorrow, when I felt the buzz for the first time, it was in the crowded pool area.

Thanks to my teacher I learnt not to respond to the tingling in the back of my skull, I just continued reading my book on a sun lounger until the buzz faded, only then I left for my room.

Lucky me avoided a challenge for the time on the cruise ship but I disembarked on Cyprus to do sightseeing.

While I walked around a path- an insider tip- to see a old shrine for a embodiment of death, whose name is long forgotten or just a myth.

It was holy ground.

But on the holy ground my luck run out I felt an immortal presence, maybe the buzz from the cruise-I never had the talent to recognize buzzes.

A man stepped out of the shadows with a sword loosely in one hand and demanded to know in antient Egyptian what I wanted from the four, which I first guessed was the immortal and replied in Egyptian: “ I am Lana of Crotal and wish no challenge“ but he said the same as before. I then thought I understood him wrong and wanted to ask if we could talk in Arabic or even Greek but  he said the same, this time he pointed towards the shrine while saying it. Now I understood he wanted to know what I would give to the shrine as a symbol of my worship.

I only had my Hawaiian earrings, from a cruise around hawaii. I like Cruises.

So because I didn't want to risk the wrath of an ancient immortal I laid my earrings on the shrine and murmured an old supplication for Osiris.

Then I went my way and the other immortal disappeared again in the shadows of the shrine.  
The rest of the Cruise and the sightseeing was uneventful-relating to immortals and challenges.


End file.
